Color conversion algorithms are used to convert images in one color space to another color space. These algorithms are extensively used across the graphics and image processing industries and are typically very fast to execute. Color effects algorithms, such as luminance control, duotones, and HSL adjustments, are normally more complex than color conversion algorithms, and typically require more computational power to execute than color conversion algorithms. In other words, when color effects algorithms are performed on large images, performance of a system may be negatively affected. Despite the reduction in performance, users still want to apply color effects to images.